A Talk in the Snow
by LuvStarWars
Summary: Another fluffy AidouXYuuki oneshot, a sort of sequal to my first one. Yuuki takes a morning walk in the snow, but what happens when Aidou drops by? CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT FINALE


Disclamier: I do not own Vampire Knight... Or else there would be a lot more of these two. XD

Oh dear, oh dear, I just love AidouXYuuki! :3 They are so cute, and just inspire fluff out of me all the time... This oneshot could kind of be called a continuation of my other AidouXYuuki oneshot, "Take All You Want From Me," so if you're confused, please go read that first. And PLEASE comment. :) I'm a budding writer and would like whatever kind of advice you have. Just no bashing please. :)

**!!!!!WARNING!!!!!**

**THIS ONESHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT FINALE  
**

Yuuki kicked at a pile of fluffy snow, watching absentmindedly as the ice crystals fluttered around in a cloud of white before settling back to the frozen ground. She felt somewhat ridiculous because she was holding an umbrella over her head and the morning sky was perfectly clear. But the sunlight was such an annoyance to her vampire eyes that she couldn't go out of doors unshielded on a sunny day without here eyes watering at the irritation. It was the exact same sensation she got when she was chopping onions, the same ache in her eyes before the tears came. At times it frustrated her that she could no longer enjoy the sun and the warmth of it on her skin, but she comforted herself by remembering that as long as she had her trusty lavender umbrella, she could stay out here as long as she pleased.

And she was pleased to stay out here for a very long time.

Everything had been turned to silky white. The snow that had been falling for several days had piled up against and in the branches of the trees and on the surviving shrubs in glistening heaps of fluffy pearl. It formed little rolling hills on the ground that her boots made perfect lines of deep footprints in. And to honor this gorgeous winter paradise, every living creature was perfectly still, all in reverent silence and peace.

"YUUKI-SAMA!!!!"

Yuuki tripped on an invisible tree root jutting out of the ground, caught off guard by the shout of her name. Just before she hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her, twisted her upward, and whoever was holding her took the full impact of the fall into a thick bank of snow. Fluffy frozen powder went everywhere.

"Y-Yuuki-sama, are you all right?" Aidou asked, his voice muffled since he was talking into the back of her neck and the thick coffee-colored scarf wrapped around it.

Still too stunned to speak, Yuuki just nodded. She was blushing furiously from the fact that Aidou still had his arms wrapped securely around her waist, holding her back to his chest. The princess struggled to get up out of the snow bank, which they'd sunk halfway into, and Aidou immediately released her.

"I-I'm sorry, Yuuki-sa-" Aidou began, but Yuuki held a hand up to silence him, still trying to get her heart to slow.

"Thank you… Aidou-senpai," she finally gasped, "for catching me." Her heart was finally calming down, but her face was still red, remembering their encounter earlier that morning.

"You're welcome…"

"How is your neck?"

Aidou stared blankly for a second. "My neck… Oh, yes! It's fine!" He suddenly seemed very excited, and he flopped out of the snow bank, shaking the frozen flakes out of his wet blond hair, his blue eyes sparkling. "And even better, Kaname-sama hasn't slapped me yet!"

Yuuki's eyebrows rose in alarm. "He-"

"That means he hasn't found out yet!" Aidou explained, still ecstatic. He suddenly leaned in closer, whispering, "Of course, I have been doing a good job of keeping it a secret. See this-" He pointed animatedly at his neck, which a thick blue plaid scarf was wrapped securely around. "- does a perfect job of hiding the bite marks, and without it I've been keeping my collar high on my neck and wearing extra cologne to mask the smell of blood! Kaname-sama doesn't suspect a thing, and neither does Kain and they notice everything! Pretty smart, right?"

Yuuki couldn't help herself from smiling at Aidou's excitement. At least he hadn't been caught yet. She wouldn't forgive herself if he got in trouble because of her own weakness. Aidou's good mood was rubbing off on her, and she laughed aloud. "Thank you, Aidou-senpai, for taking such good care of my secret," she giggled.

Aidou's smile widened, then his eyes turned sly. "So… Will you need a drink tonight, too-"

Horrified and flustered, Yuuki pushed him over into the snow, blushing furiously. "Aidou-senpai!!" she exclaimed, at a loss for any other words. How could he be so forward about it?! But then again, he was Aidou. She should have remembered that from their talk that one time in the Night Class dorms. He'd straight-out told her to ask Kaname to drink all her blood, and described to her how much she would enjoy it. It seemed obvious he would now be equally forward about her drinking his own blood. But there was something else in his tone. He sounded almost… excited by the prospect. Eager. That revelation turned Yuuki's face two shades a deeper red.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-sama!!" Aidou immediately repented, waving his hand frantically. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you! I just wanted you to know…" He lowered his eyes and voice. "I'm always there for you if you need me. I know I said it before, but I just wanted to make sure you knew." He was perfectly serious now, and Yuuki's blush faded. She bowed her head, grateful for such a kind friend.

"Thank you, Aidou-senpai. You're so kind…"

They were quiet for a long moment, then Aidou suddenly realized he was sitting right in the middle of a bright patch of morning sunlight. Hissing, he dove into Yuuki's shadow as she picked her umbrella back up. She instantly dropped it again in surprise.

"A-Aidou-senpai-"

"Umbrella!!" Aidou wailed, burying his face in her hair. Fumbling with the umbrella, Yuuki finally got it open and Aidou pulled back, sighing contentedly in the little circle of shade and relief.

"What did you come out here for in the first place?" Yuuki asked, amazed at how the blond vampire had ventured into the sunny morning world without an umbrella when he so loathed the sunlight.

"Oh, I just didn't want you wandering around by yourself, and you still seemed a bit upset when you left, so I wanted to make sure you were okay," Aidou explained, scooting closer to her to keep his foot inside the ring of shade. "Besides, I was afraid that if I was around Kaname-sama too long, he would figure out what you did… By the way, why do you want it to be such a secret from Kaname-sama anyway? I don't think we'd get in that much trouble if he knew…"

"No way," Yuuki argued. "He would insist I drink his blood next time, and then he'd constantly be watching me for the next time I got thirsty, just to make sure I would drink his blood and no one else's. I know he just wants to take care of me, but he can be so possessive and controlling sometimes… And I… It's still so awkward to be around him, now that I know he's my brother. I mean, I loved him more than anyone or anything in the world, and now… I just need time to sort this out, but he doesn't seem to understand that…" Suddenly she realized who she was gushing to. "I'm sorry for ranting…" she began, but Aidou cut her off.

"No, it makes perfect sense," he reassured her. "You're feeling really confused, aren't you, Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki noticed with a smile that he forgot to say "sama" and used the more intimate "chan," but she didn't say anything. If he didn't notice, she wasn't going to correct him. "Yes," she admitted. The umbrella drooped a little in her hands as she forgot to keep holding it up, and Aidou immediately moved closer. They were back to back now, a couple of vampires sitting directly on the freezing snow with an umbrella over them on a clear day. It made Yuuki giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Yuuki-ch- er, Yuuki-sama…"

The vampire princess frowned a little at the formal honorific. They'd had that one moment of mutual friendship, and not it was back to formalities. She was going to have to break him of that...

"…You shouldn't worry too much about Kaname-sama," Aidou finished. "He may seem controlling sometimes, but that just means he cares that much more about you." He paused, and then added in a quieter voice, "And you always have me, too, Yuuki-sama. Always."

Yuuki nodded, leaning her head back to let it rest on Aidou's shoulder. He stiffened a little, then relaxed into her touch. "I know… Thank you."

"You're welcome… Um, Yuuki-sama?"

"Yes?"

"It doesn't matter either way, but… are you done with your walk? If not that's fine, it's just that… my eyes are watering really badly, and my nose is starting to itch."

Yuuki just laughed.


End file.
